


Dignity of a Hero

by PurpleClip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Chuunin Exams, Comeplay, Inflation, Large Cock, Lung Fucking, M/M, Pheromones, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleClip/pseuds/PurpleClip
Summary: Neji almost beats Naruto during the Chunin Exam. Naruto calls upon Kurama’s chakra, but the beast has laid dormant for far too long and needs a little compensation.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Dignity of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest, I don't know why I wrote this. This is never getting another chapter, so enjoy it while you can. I regret almost every word of this, but something forced me to finish this. The closest thing to a continuation this will ever get to an extension is a continuation of a different work last updated on April 17th, 2017 that I got invested in a while back. Anybody who liked my previous Tokyo Ghoul work, stay away.

The arena boomed with cheers as Genma Shiranui lackadaisically announced the next competitors. Despite, or perhaps due to, the Uchiha’s absent status, the crowd was all too pleased to welcome the master of another great dojutsu. Even louder were the roars of the citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village expressing their distaste for Naruto. The boy had already vowed to win, not only to Hinata, but to himself.

The hand of the referee lowered as the orange lad raced forward. Neji stood his ground with a smirk. Blow after blow collided harmlessly against the estranged Hyuga’s palms. Before his mind could process exactly what was happening, a blast of chakra was sent spiraling through his chest. Another strike collided with his shoulder, sending him tumbling into the dirt. Naruto’s opponent began to grandstand once more, giving him the opportunity to clamber to his feet and regain his bearings. Calling out his shadow clones, he launched into an all-out offensive. Every punch, kick, and kunai was deftly deflected. Three waves, nineteen clones were dispensed without so much as a drop of Hyuga sweat. Naruto’s chest heaved as he felt the last of his chakra leave his body. Suddenly, his body exploded in pain as his opponent berated his body with blow after blow. Before he could even blink, he was surrounded by darkness. The lad thought he had died until he saw the steel bars in front of him, and the red eyes behind them.

“Why am I-”

“You know why I called you here,” the familiar, booming voice of the Nine-Tailed Fox responded.

“I’m busy. I have get back to fighting Neji.”

“Time doesn’t matter here, for now at least. If you leave now, you will die almost instantly. I can give you my chakra, but I need something in return.”

A confused look found itself on the blond’s face until the Kyuubi’s full body sulked out from the shadows. Stationed bellow its nine tails sat a large, vulpine, and **erect** cock.

“Now hold on, I’m not gay! And even then, that thing’s as big as I am!”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. This is your soul, not your body. Even then, I can imbue you with my chakra to make sure you don’t…”

“Rip apart?”

“Yes… that.”

“This is still…”

“Remember your strength when you fought that ice kekkei genkai user? Or that snake? Hell, even when you summoned that damnable toad. You **need** my power.” The fox emphasized his speech with a lunge at his bars. Naruto took in a deep sigh, drawing from equal parts deliberation and stress.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

Kurama pointed at the paper lock on his cage.

“No. If we do this, we do it my way.”

“Damn, thought that would work” the beast growled.

Carefully stepping over the bottom of the cage’s door, Naruto entered the beast’s lair. It was spacious, plenty of room for, well, whatever an ancient force of nature does. More than that, it was pungent, so much so that the youngster had to clasp his hands over most of his face.

“We Tailed Beasts don’t go into heat very often, guess the old sage didn’t take a liking to parts of his mom’s soul fucking, but when we do…” Naruto could already feel his pants tightening. The pheromones’ smell was sickening, but damn if they didn’t do their job. The Kyuubi extended a clawed finger, gently tapping the lad’s forehead, imbuing him with chakra. “Now, where were we.”

Kurama wrapped his entire hand around the stipling, who was suddenly very aware of his nakedness. He was slowly lifted as the giant leaned back against the wall, propping one leg up as the other lay parallel to the ground. Being haphazardly lined up with the lupine cock below him was only slightly more terrifying than summoning gamabunta. Naruto felt the moist, pointed tip of the gargantuan member touched his clenched buttocks. His temporary captor leaned into his ear and whispered deeply.

“I would tell you to relax, but I don’t think that would help all that much.”

Before Naruto could put two and two together, which even in the literal sense took quite a bit of his effort, he felt most of his innards be pushed to the side, making room for the massive rod that was inside him.

“It’s just like eating too much Ichiraku ramen” Naruto thought to himself, though he was pretty sure he couldn’t slurp noodles with his lungs. All the meanwhile, the Nine- Tails let out a low, guttural half-roar. As he felt his larynx pop into place, the urchin became aware of being leisurely pulled upward. With another bone-shattering stroke, he was once again suffocating. The pace grew faster, eventually erupting into the human onahole equivalent of a sprint. The feeling of cock leaving his body before crushing his innards overwhelmed his senses. His heart fluttered with adrenalin, at least while it wasn’t pressed flat against his battered ribcage.

“Damn, you make a great fuck toy, brat” the monster shouted. Naruto attempted a response, but all he could manage was one large shout as his lungs emptied in less than a second. His entire body felt as round a Choji as the cock inside him grew larger. The pace was breakneck, literally. As the youth’s vertebrae snapped one-by-one, all he could see were flashes of the beast’s devilish grin. He was still fully aware of his soul’s “body”, there was simply no way he could hope to move it. As Kyuubi’s grip tightened, he gave three languid, powerful strokes as his pelvis collided with the prick-engorged boy, each push shoving the tip further than it had ever gone. Finally, the tip of Kurama’s rapacious member opened Naruto’s jaw as force of nature’s cum spurted across its chest, irritatingly hitting his chin. Meanwhile, Naruto, no longer filled with phallus, was drowning in the beast’s nut. Kurama lowered the youth outside his cage, allowing the boy to do as he pleased. Naruto simply lay were he was placed, panting as his body snapped itself together. The beast filled the room with his voice one final time.

“Get to it, killer.”

And suddenly he was on his feet again. Right, the exam.

As Naruto entered the competitor seating area, Sakura stood elated by the doorway.

“That was incredible, Naruto! How’d you do it?”

All he could to was chuckle and rub the back of his head.


End file.
